Insane
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: In which Alexis visits Jesse. Companion piece to IJustFellDownTheRabbitHole's "SDAMOT".


A/N: My OC's Alexis' POV in the fantastic story, "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These". It's a spoiler if you haven't read the story. My story is set a tad bit before Kurt visits Jesse. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: Alexis belongs to me, "SDAMOT" belongs to Alex/IJustFellDownTheRabbitHole, and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

XxX

_Breathe, Lex, breath. _Alexis tried to compose herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, she looked like a mess. Understandably though, two of her friends had just died and her ex-boyfriend had been committed to a mental hospital. _A mental hospital. _

And today she was going to visit him.

"I don't want to go," she breathed. There was a knock at her door.

As if Rachel could read her mind could read her mind she asked. "Lex, you still gonna go?"

Alexis nodded. "I have to."

Rachel embraced Alexis. "Love you,"

Alexis buried her face into Rachel shoulder, "I love you too,"

Rachel held her tighter, "Are you ok without Liam?"

"I don't know,"

"He'd take you back, you know?"

"What if I only want Jesse?"

"Then go see him, Lex,"

Alexis let go of her twin. "I'm gonna go."

They grabbed hands as they walked down the stairs. As they approached the garage, where Alexis' Range Rover (yeah, she got to keep it) sat, Rachel said, "Be careful. You might not like what you see,"

Alexis nodded as she got into the car.

The drive to the hospital was excruciating. It took about 4 hours from her house, so by the time she got there it was 5.

As she approached the huge, white building her stomach swooped. "Here I go," she whispered.

Her legs wobbled as she got out of her car. She tried to take more deep breaths, but she just couldn't.

"**LENNOX HOUSE FOR THE MENTALLY INSANE" **the sign over the door read.

Insane.

Her Jesse could **not** be insane.

She slowly walked to the receptionist desk, awkwardly passing by the sad looking people in the seats.

A dark haired woman sat at the desk. "Hello," Alexis attempted a smile, "I'm here to see… a patient. Jesse St. James,"

The woman nodded, picked up the phone and repeated Jesse's name.

The door behind her opened, "He's in room 106, someone will show you the way,"

"Thank you,"

A doctor walked her past rooms filled with laughs, screams, and sobs.

Alexis was already extremely shaken.

"He's in here," the doctor said, "You have 5 minutes." He opened the door for her.

"Sure," She walked into the room.

Her breath caught in her throat as the door locked. But what shocked her even more was the familiar closet. And the bed.

The bed.

Memories came rushing back.

The talks.

The kisses.

The loss of virginity.

A slight sniff brought her back. She saw a thin figure at the end of the bed. It was her Jesse.

"Jesse?"

Nothing.

"JessJess?" He jumped at the nickname, still not looking at her. "It's Lexi."

"Lexi?" He whispered back. "Why are you here?"

"Jess, I really missed you." He finally looked at her and she saw how dull his eyes were.

She held back a sob. She always loved his eyes; the ones that shone as he sang.

"I missed you too."

They were both still for what felt like an eternity. But then Alexis stepped closer to him, causing Jesse to get off the bed. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. Jesse was stiff for a second until he returned the embrace.

"Lexi?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She let go of him, as they sat on the bed.

"Do you know what they're gonna do to me?"

"I don't, J"

"But they think I'm insane… I'm not insane!" He leapt up.

"J, I know." She grabbed his arm and ran her hands through his hair. She felt him calm automatically. She would always do this when they were together.

"Do you still have the ring I got you?"

"Yeah. It's in my room."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I wanted to keep it safe," He lay down and set his head on her lap.

"How's Rachel?"

"She's fine. She's with Finn."

"I hate Finn."

"I know, bebe, I know." She continued to stroke his hair. These were the times she remembered, the times she loved.

"Did you know I have a CD player here?"

"Lucky," She smiled.

"Not really, I'm still in this fucking place," Her smile disappeared.

"Ok, J. I'll get you out."

"Promise?"

"I'll try my hardest."

There was a pause.

"What happened to that boy?"

"What boy?" She asked, even though she knew perfectly well who he was talking about.

"That boy, you were with."

"Oh… Him… I broke up with him."

"You were dating him?" He sat up.

She nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Liam."

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yeah." She snuggled closer to him, just as the door opened.

"Time's up," The doctor announced.

"Lex. Don't leave me."

"I won't, J. I'll be back."

"But I want you now!"

Alexis felt her eyes brimming with tears. "JessJess, I'll come back,"

"You need to go," The doctor cut in.

Before she got off the bed, she gave him a peck on the lips. "Love you," she whispered. She got up.

"LEX! Don't leave me!"

"Never,"

"Don't leave me here! I'm not insane!"

"I know, Jess."

As soon as she stepped out of the room the doctor locked the door. Alexis heard thumps from the room behind her. She didn't want to believe it, but her sweet, perfect, talented Jesse was insane.

XxX

A/N: If you decided to spoil yourself and haven't read "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These", do it now! This story will make loads more sense. Anyway, it's one of my favorite stories on . After you read it, review the stories!


End file.
